Spear of Triam
|kanji=元素の槍 |unnamed tool=No |romaji=Genso no Yari |literal english=Elemental Spear |english tv=Elemental Spear |viz manga=Heaven Spear |tool classification=Offensive, Supplementary |users=Densetsu |debut shippuden=No |tool media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} The Spear of Triam is one of the ancient Longinus Spears; weapons of great power which were said to have been wielded by gods in ferocious battles on scales beyond that which man can comprehend. Like the Elemental Spear's name suggests, a wielder of the Spear of Triam holds the unshackled, raw power of nature itself at his disposal, able to level entire countries with careless swipes should he so desire. As a spiritual weapon, one cannot simply inherit or gain the Spear physically—it presents itself to a mortal it seems worthy of its great might in terms of valour and heart. As such, it cannot be destroyed at all, but it can be nullified temporarily, upon which it has to be re-summoned into the physical plane of existence. Overview The Spear of Triam is a legendary mythical spear wielded by Densetsu Uchiha's Susanoo. A truly formidable weapon never before seen save in mythological epics, the then young Uchiha manifested it upon being able to utilise his Susanoo's full form. While it glows in a bright, electric blue hue, the Spear of Triam is actually comprised of all of the five elements (Fire, Water, Wind, Lightning, Earth), and is reminiscent of the equally legendary used by Itachi Uchiha. The spear also contains the Yin and Yang Release when Densetsu flows it through his Susanoo to strengthen the weapon. However, the Spear is almost more adequately crafted for offensive purposes. Being a combination of all five elements, it is capable of smashing through virtually any type of defence, especially when it packs the power of an element such as Lightning to do the deed. As such, Densetsu's Susanoo is often able to cause massive amounts of damage to any opponent when unleashing the spear, especially large opponents and/or barrier formations. Aside from the typical direct attacks afforded to an extreme reach advantage, the Spear can be used to release a powerful shockwave comprised of any one basic constituent element towards the enemy. This forceful blast is equivalent to a direct hit from the Spear itself. While it boasts divine offensive capabilities, the Spear thrives on the fact that a weapon's true potential is only limited by its' wielder. It therefore can be used as a defensive tool as well. By intercepting elemental attacks with his spear, Densetsu uses the same aforementioned principles to first overcome an element and then counterbalance a said attack, meaning that elemental attacks launched at his Susanoo, no matter how large in magnitude or power, are thoroughly useless. The combination of elements is able to overcome any weakness present by countering it with the stronger element. For example, if an opponent erected a wall of flames, the water element in the spear would neutralise the barrier, rendering it weakened, before the Fire element in the spear quickly smothered the flames by counterbalancing it. The elements making up the Spear can be also combined to overpower a Kekkei Genkai, or elemental combination. The same applies for combinations like the Wood Release, Lava Release, Scorch Release and Ice Release, which also will be counterbalanced and overcome by the spear, in a matter of seconds or less. Whether the attacks are targeted or wide ranged, the Spear can neutralise it all; simply rendering attacks nonexistent with a simple swing. Drawbacks While all this means that the Spear's attacks can break down close to all defences, decimate entire armies and trump every natural elemental attack or defence no matter how godly these may be, it has one extremely glancing weakness. The Spear is useless against all forms of Senjutsu, as Senjutsu counterbalances it, rendering it useless. This is due to the fact that Nature Energy in Senjutsu is basically a fusion of the basic elements as well, just like the spear. This inevitably means that if an attack is elemental and powered by Senjutsu, the Spear cannot stop it. This is an irony, seeing that Densetsu's Susanoo achieves it's incredible defensive impenetrability from his manipulation of Senjutsu. His strongest defence ends up dulling his greatest tool of offence.